


Communist MILF and racist PETITE TEEN go into the woods (GONE WRONGE!!!1!!!!!)

by PassionForTheArts



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: (Leaving a “Nazi’s POV” tag is honestly enough to replace all these goddamn tags), (proud of this pun), (yeah i like to use my own vocabulary as tags. what about it?), Centricide - Freeform, F/F, Fempill, Genderbend, Internalized Homophobia + Misogyny, Lesbian, Mild Language, Misgendering, Personified Ideologies, Politi-Girls, Racism, Sapphic, Slut-Sahming, anti-Semitism, auth unity, gender swap, jreg - Freeform, mild NSFW, references to nazi germany, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionForTheArts/pseuds/PassionForTheArts
Summary: Commie and Nazi go into the woods to escape the chaos of the Centricide household, particularly the anarchists.Nazi discovers something in herself with Commie's accidental help- and doesn't look back.
Relationships: Auth Unity (Centricide), Commie/Nazi, Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Communist MILF and racist PETITE TEEN go into the woods (GONE WRONGE!!!1!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another gender bender here to dispense some sapphic content for the Centricide fandom, because I've read all of the previous genderbend fanfics at least seven times.
> 
> The title inspired by a joke between me and a mutual. One-Shot of everyone's favorite communist and fascist personified women. Auth Unity, but make it sapphic!!
> 
> No actual NSFW though, apologies for the clickbait.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you done?”

“Nazi. Give me another minute.”

 _It’s what you said half an hour ago…_ Nazi rolled her eyes but sat still. Apparently Commie was being truthful this time, because a few moments later, Nazi could feel the light shifting of her hair cease. From her right, Commie held out her phone, the camera on.

Nazi was pleasantly surprised to find the hairstyle come out so nice, considering how… _Slavic_ it was. Sure, her Nazi Youth twin braids and the Slavic braid shared the same crisscrossing hair pattern, except the braid Commie made was singular and ran over the top of her skull like a headband. As she turned her head to inspect the hairstyle at every possible angle, Nazi felt her heart change, a very slight shift in beat. 

The Centricide household had been a racket earlier, so it was normal that a relaxing walk in the woods with her statist compatriot would make Nazi feel so warm inside, the fascist decided. The warmness felt so inviting that the irritating memory of the anarchists screaming over their stupid bread melted away, quickly forgotten.

In her peripheral view, she could see the Russian woman huff, a proud smile across her full, ruby-red lips. “It is missing some extra accessories, but this will do for a casual style, _da_?”

“It’s… not bad.” Nazi turned her head to see Commie scoot from behind to sit to her left. “I mean, you do have some redeeming feminine qualities behind that militia persona…”

“Militia persona? Oh, Nazi, I just have a loud voice,” And whether on purpose or not, the communist let out a booming laugh, placing a hand on Nazi’s shoulder. “I am glad you like it though. It looks beautiful on you.”

If Nazi’s heart hadn’t already felt warm before, it was surely being toasted. Feeling a blush creep on her face, Nazi swatted Commie’s hand off her. “Don’t flatter me.”

“I can’t compliment a woman when she looks beautiful?”

“Female friendliness is to be expected, but don’t say it like a dyke.”

Commie’s lips frowned, hand reaching out to the side of her face. “Nazi-”

Nazi slapped the hand away once more. “I knew it, you were one of (((them)))... Get away from me you communist whore, I don’t want to catch your faggot disease. I’ll end up like you- or even worse, that cumslut you call ‘Anarkiddy.’” Nazi’s jaw always tightened at the sound of AnCom’s name come out of her mouth, this time no different. The way the libleft _freak_ wore her tacky-ass goth-punk clothing, heavy messy makeup like a drag queen, the way her hair was colored and styled like rotten broccoli with red streaks… And not to mention the lip and nose piercings that would show up when the stupid girl finally took off her stupid bandana- though Nazi wasn't quite sure if seeing her bandana or facial accessories annoyed her more.

Commie didn’t share the Social Darwinist’s thinking though, because her brows furrowed together. “Don’t talk about Anarkiddy like that.”

“Why not? Leftists like her are a plague that corrupts the beauty of Western women… Look at what she did to you, making you say lesbian shit in what’s meant to be a purely platonic companionship between two women.” Nazi seethed, baby blue eyes going icy. “That anarcho-communist is the _epitome_ of degeneracy- a perfect rulebook of what _not_ to do. But of course, you don’t realize it. She’s infected your inferior Slavic brain.”

“Anarkiddy uses flee/flem pronouns, respect those pronouns.” Commie snapped, once warm brown eyes turning fiery, the hammer and sickle symbol in her irises glowing red. “And do not project your _scientifically false_ eugenic racism onto me.”

“Scientifically false?! You know you’re genetically inferior to us Aryans, just admit it!” Nazi snarled, a nasty grin on her face. “Not to mention, you’re just some stupid Slav whor-”

Cut off by Commie lunging at her, the two tangled around one another, limbs smacking into limbs, cursing at each other in their mother tongues, though none of the attacks were violent enough to cause any significant damage, just dishevelment. The two rolled around each other in the field long enough for both Commie’s ushanka to be knocked off and hairstyles tousled- half of Nazi’s bobby pins on her braid had fallen off where Commie’s was frizzled from the static of her ushanka and the grass beneath her.

The two paused to catch their breath, now realizing how warm the spring sun had become.

Commie laid on the ground to catch her breath as Nazi sat upright atop of her, wiping the sheer veil of sweat that began to form on her forehead. She glanced down- big mistake. 

The Russian woman underneath her looked lustfully gorgeous. Dammit, that sickeningly warm feeling in her heart had returned! Nazi knew pretty woman when she saw one- as she was raised to distinguish women from the polished, well-groomed beauties from hideous, degenerate brutes that did not maintain their appearance. 

And Commie… 

Though a completely Heterosexual Woman of Decency and Purity Free From Degeneracy, even Nazi knew she couldn’t deny the aesthetics of Commie, a redhead beauty with slightly upturned almond eyes, a slim yet mother-like figure (Particularly her cleavage, Nazi could feel herself get entranced- goddamn dykes and their hypersexual distractions! Commie ought to put on some _real clothes,_ as opposed to the slutty attire she had adopted from her slutty leftist “comrade”...)

In a spell, Nazi couldn’t avert her eyes. Something particular about Commie laying on the field, wavy locks sprawled around her head like an overflowing rose river kept her captivated. 

“Beautiful Western women like you deserve better,” The German whispered.

Everything felt like it was in slow-motion, how Commie’s sharp eyes locked on hers, how despite every bone in Nazi’s body screaming at her to stop she held Commie’s cheek in her hand, lifting oh-so-gently as she leaned in to meet her lips with the redhead’s full pair.

Soft. Softer than it had initially looked. Commie’s lips had the texture of Nazi’s silk pillows on her bed- the type one could melt into and forget about the world in... 

When her brain finally made the connection of what she was actually doing, Nazi nearly jumped back- or would’ve, had Commie not reciprocated a second prior. Her hands began to run along the blonde’s sides, fingers locking behind Nazi’s neck to hold her head in place as she deepened the kiss.

Though the sensation felt like forever, it also felt too short when Nazi pulled away to catch her breath. The two women locked eyes. 

Commie was the first to speak. “Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have done that.”

What? 

The red-quadrant woman’s face flushed red as she began to apologize excessively, which only confused Nazi. And anger her. Nazi was the first to initiate the kiss, she was the leader, so why was Commie acting as if _she_ started it? “Hey Commie? Shut your fucking mouth.”

“Nazi, I-”

“I kissed you first, stupid Slav… Why do you have to take the credit for everything?”

“You…”

Now it was Nazi’s turn to be confused. “What?”

“You kissed me. A woman. And… you’re not kicking or screaming about it…” Commie’s deer-in-headlights expression soon morphed into a smug look. “You kissed a girl and you _liked it…_ ”

Nazi felt her mouth dry up faster than a drop of water on the sun. “Wait. No, that’s not-”

Commie burst into laughter, which in turn sent flashes of hot waves through Nazi. 

“Shut up you commie! I- I didn’t- I wasn’t…”

“Go on,” Commie snickered. “Shut me up with your lips.”

Nazi knew her composure was beginning to visibly melt when Commie’s expression smiled shyly. “Degenerate fuck. Ok… I admit… I… I liked it. But this is _strictly_ platonic. I’m merely practicing on you.”

“... Practicing on how to be a good girlfriend?”

“Yes. For a man. Because I like them, men, I mean.” Nazi’s voice was prickly like a cactus, and they both knew the truth of her claims.

Still, she refused to pull away when Commie leaned in to kiss her again.

Capturing each other’s mouths, Nazi, a woman who had never touched a man, much less a woman, would quickly learn the ropes of kissing sessions.

It was sweet enough that she could forget about her internalized homophobia and to simply bask in the sensation of intimacy. When Commie laced her calloused fingers into Nazi’s blonde hair, something in Nazi flickered. Aggressively she deepened the kiss with a grab from the collar, pleasantly surprising Commie. Nazi’s and Commie’s hands, though moved in no particular movement, had a steady rhythm that picked up as the kissing progressed. Traveling south, the two pulled away for a moment’s break.

“ _Vi krasivaya,_ Nazi…” Pushing a lock of blond hair with her worker’s hands, Commie’s gaze gave Nazi more goosebumps than the campaign terror of _Kristallnacht_ back in 1939… Overtaken by passion, Nazi allowed herself to get pinned to the field by Commie, exchanging gasps between her pink lips to Commie’s ruby lips. 

Flustered at the contact of their chests pushing against each other, Commie began whispering into Nazi’s ear in Russian- an inferior language, sure, but Commie’s deep pitch and slow rolls of her tongue was velvet to the German’s ears. Feeling her muscles relax, Commie took the opportunity to slide her hand across Nazi’s chest, stopping to give a cautious squeeze.

“ _Tu es Einfrach, verdammit…_ ” Nazi moaned.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Commie muttered, having her assumption confirmed as she felt Nazi’s shaky hands unbutton her shirt. 

A pause. Another pause. Commie felt Nazi’s hand retract.

She peeked an eye open. “Why’d you stop?”

“I… How… You’re a Slav, yet you’re so genetically blessed…”

Picking up on Nazi’s hint of envy in her tone, the redhead chuckled. “You take your sweet time admitting the truth, _da_?”

“It wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t dress up like a goddamn whore.” _A beautiful whore, at that._ “You’d look much better if you didn’t unbutton the first ten buttons of your shirt like a street hooker, or wear those stupid tight pants…”

“Oh Nazi, we both know you like it. Don’t even try to deny, your staring is not subtle whatsoever.”

If you were to hold a tomato up to her face, Nazi’s face and the vegetable would look identical. “B-because you dress like that! Who wouldn’t look? If anything. You ought to be ashamed- wipe that stupid grin of your goddamn face!”

“Ok, ok, I didn’t mean to trigger your repression,” Commie’s face looked sincere, though her teasing tone of voice only furthered Nazi’s embarrassment. “Forgive me, I, a stupid sapphic Slav, did not mean to offend the almighty Aryan highness.”

Nazi knew Commie was being sarcastic, though she despised the small part of her that perked up at the mention of racial hierarchy. Regardless, she would play along. “You won’t be so easily forgiven, stupid Slav… I will have you know I do not tolerate degeneracy… You’ll surely be punished.”

“Oh please do,” The taller Russian whispered, faces close. In the moment of gazing into each other’s eyes, Nazi could feel her heart do a somersault. And the strangest thing- she could feel herself smile. Was this… love?

Kissing tenderly, the two lightly undressed each other, discarding their jackets and shirts aside. But before things could proceed, a loud boom echoed in the background.

“What the fuck?!”

Commie turned to the sound and groaned. “I told Anarkiddy not to use the malol tov in the house…”

“Goddamn street rats.” Things were just getting good… Commie noticed Nazi’s upset pout and leaned over to help the woman put on her cornflower blue shirt back on.

“Come on Nazi, we can finish what we started later.”

“... You promise?”

“Always,” Commie whispered, kissing her on the nose. “Now let’s go stop the anarchists before they burn the house down.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of these auth unity fanfics always end up so toxic, which is accurate, considering Nazi’s repression and hatred for “lesser races,” but I’ll be damned if I can’t write a mildly-nsfw fanfic that doesn’t break anyone’s heart too much… What can I say? I’m a sucker for the “red and blue” couples dynamic.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I enjoyed writing this and have all the wonderful fanfics writers on here to thank for improving my writing skills!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
